


Pale

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Past Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: How Andy views the girl the Hellfire Club recently freed.





	Pale

It's sickening how she was deprived of sunlight, contact or even comfort and warmth. She's been so alone because she scared humans and kept in the basement of that hell. She wasn't even enough when we rescued her and actually took her outside to have natural light or even a little bit of the sun rays. She was paler then Lorna that's why we wrapped her in a blanket.She's a kid like me.

From what I heard she's powerful but thanks to the staff at the place she's been abused, forgotten, and isolated. She was like a rare bird kept neglected and clipped in a cage until we shattered it. I hope I can watch her when she helps with the revolution practically soaring. That's what she deserves.

The Hellfire Club is going to make sure she's back to her old self and ready. There will be punishment and there will be chaos as humanity's penance and what I pray for is a smile on her face. If she's happy soon in our care and around us everyone could be happy. 


End file.
